Menschlichkeit
by Angeloi
Summary: Edward beobachtet Bella beim Schlafen - mehr passiert eigentlich nicht ;- - Edwards POV


Menschlichkeit

Der Raum ist erfüllt von ihrem verführerischen Duft. Jeder Gegenstand hier, jedes Stück Stoff, sogar die Tapeten sind von ihm durchdrungen. Nicht einmal, wenn ich die Luft anhalte, kann ich ihm entkommen. Obwohl es unmöglich ist, so habe ich das Gefühl, er dringt durch meine Poren und füllt mich aus. Lockt und schmeichelt dem Monster in mir, sich zu nehmen, was in seiner Natur verankert ist.

Eine Strähne liegt ihr quer über dem Gesicht. Ihr Atem geht regelmäßig und ihr Herzschlag ist etwas abgesenkt. Eine Hand ist unter ihrem Gesicht vergraben. Erst vor einer Minute hat sie sich umgedreht und mir erneut eine Brise ihres verlockenden Geruchs entgegen geschleudert.

Ich weiß, wenn ich nur noch ein Funken Menschlichkeit besäße, würde ich fliehen. Sie nicht der Gefahr aussetzen, in der sie jede Sekunde, allein durch meine Nähe, schwebt. Aber vielleicht ist es auch der kümmerliche Rest Menschlichkeit, der mich so egoistisch handeln lässt. Der nicht loslassen will und kann. Der sich jeden Moment ihrer Nähe einer fortwährenden Versuchung aussetzt.

Fasziniert beobachte ich jede Regung. Das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbs. Das Zucken ihrer Lider, wenn sie träumt.

Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, wie es ist zu schlafen und zu träumen. Doch sie zu beobachten, gibt mir einen Eindruck davon. So muss es gewesen sein, dieser Zustand, wenn das Unterbewusstsein die Kontrolle übernimmt und die Realität in den Hintergrund rückt.

Auch ich glaube zu träumen. Einen wunderbaren, unglaublichen Traum. Doch der Killer in mir lauert nur auf einen schwachen Moment. Ich schließe meine Augen und besänftige damit ein wenig das innere Raubtier, indem ich es vor dem Anblick der Beute schütze.

Als wären die Geräusche nicht ebenso verlockend. Das sanfte Schaben ihrer Haut auf dem Laken, wenn sie sich bewegt. Ihr Atmen, das stetige Pochen ihres Herzens, welches ihr köstliches Blut durch die Adern treibt.

In solchen Augenblicken denke ich über Carlisle und seinen Glauben nach. Für ihn ist dieses Dasein eine Art Fegefeuer, in denen wir allen Versuchungen ausgesetzt werden, die Unsterblichkeit unserer Seele zusammen mit der Menschlichkeit zu verlieren.

Für mich ist es schon die Hölle, die wir als mordlüsterne Kreaturen verdient haben. Wenn ich jemals eine Seele besessen habe, dann verlor ich sie in dem Augenblick, in dem ich meinen ersten Menschen tötete. Gleichgültig, ob er ein Verbrechen begangen hatte oder nicht.

_'Der Teufel kann nicht lieben, doch wir können es. Es muss also doch noch etwas Gutes in uns sein.'_

Manchmal hoffe ich inständig, mein Ziehvater hätte damit Recht. Und wenn ich den Vampir in mir bezwinge und die wenigen Augenblicke der Nähe zwischen Bella und mir zulasse, dann glaube ich beinahe selbst daran. Dann ist es fast so, als könnte ich ein Stück vom Himmel begreifen.

Sie flüstert meinen Namen als spüre sie unbewusst meine quälenden Gedanken und ich reagiere automatisch, setze mich zu ihr und streiche ihr über das Gesicht. Ihr zufriedenes Seufzen ist wie Musik für mich, zumindest löst es ähnliche Gefühle aus.

Ich gebe dem Verlangen nach, meine Finger länger als nötig auf ihrer Wange verweilen zu lassen, bis sie fast ihre Temperatur angenommen haben. Als würde ich unbewusst damit versuchen, einen Teil ihrer Menschlichkeit in mich aufzunehmen.

Mir ist es, als würde ich aus zwei Teilen bestehen. Beide Teile hungern nach ihr auf die unterschiedlichsten Weisen, die nur möglich sind. Noch ist der Eine stärker. Derjenige, der weiß, dass, sollte ich dem Monster nachgeben, nach einer kurzen Euphorie nichts als Dunkelheit auf mich warten würde.

Mit jeder Nacht, die ich hier verbringe, wird es scheinbar einfacher für mich. Doch ich gebe mich nicht der trügerischen Vorstellung hin, dass ich die Gier eines Tages bezwingen könnte.

Ihr Kopf lehnt an meiner Brust, so als wäre sie ein Kissen und kein kalter, steinerner Panzer. Ich halte den Atem an, nicht dass ich die Luft nötig hätte. Und es ist auch nicht, weil mich ihr Geruch berauscht. Ich will sie nicht wecken und den Moment genießen. Für einen Augenblick träumen, ich wäre ein Mensch und sie kein zerbrechliches Wesen in meinen Armen.

Ich spüre, dass sie bald wach werden wird. Es dämmert bereits und ich muss sie dann, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, verlassen. Die Minuten werden mir, für den Zeit bedeutungslos ist, wie Ewigkeiten vorkommen. Beinahe automatisch beginne ich, ihr Lied zu summen, in der Hoffnung, sie ein wenig länger in diesem Zustand zu belassen. Damit ich sie noch ein wenig länger ansehen, ein wenig länger spüren, ein wenig länger halten darf. Oft gelingt es mir, wie auch dieses mal.

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf ihr Gesicht und ich lächle ebenfalls. Wie von selbst scheint meine Hand zu ihrem Mund zu wandern und verharrt regungslos Millimeter vor ihren Lippen. Ich zeichne die Konturen nach und spüre ihren Atem auf den Fingerkuppen.

Wer ist nun das Lamm und wer der Löwe? Schon längst bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Wie eine Löwin kann sie kämpfen, wenn es um uns geht. Und ich bin ein ängstliches Schaf, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich sie verletzen könnte.

Ihr Puls wird schneller und auch ihre Atemfrequenz erhöht sich. Ihre kleine warme Hand hinterlässt glühende Spuren auf meiner Brust, während sie sich darüber bewegt und sich unbewusst vergewissert, dass ich noch da bin.

Wie sie, erwache ich aus einem Traum und betrachte noch einmal ihr Gesicht. Bin dankbar für die wenigen Momente, in denen mein inneres Monster geschwiegen hat. Ist das Gefühl nicht menschlich?

Und vielleicht, so erlaube ich mir einen letzten Traum, vielleicht kommt es ja gar nicht darauf an, menschlich zu sein. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht wichtig, eine Seele zu besitzen. Vielleicht ist es egal, ob wir Mensch oder Vampir sind. Vielleicht kommt es nur darauf an, was wir füreinander empfinden.

Ende


End file.
